


Monkeys On The Sea

by SunnySunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Family Bonding, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Growing Up, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySunflower/pseuds/SunnySunflower
Summary: Elle Potter was at the Dursley's when a summons to Gringott's came to her. Curious, and with a distinct lack of self preservation, she finds herself embarking on an abrupt adventure.She traded her magic for a chance to find family, and with Hedwig at her side, nothing will stop her.





	1. Prologue: Calling The Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this should go much better. I actually like both fandom, and have not jumped the gun. A note, Hogwarts starts at ten, because I refuse to edit ten chapters. Just no. Its cool. Be cool.   
> Edit: Whoops, I put up the unedited outline chapter. Sorry. Proper one is up.

**Prologue: Oh, Brother**

 

Elle sighed, grimacing at the out of season heat. It's been two weeks since she was dropped off at the Dursleys', to everyone's dismay. The Headmaster had decided that, since Voldemort was dead, along with Sirius ( _don't think about that, don't, don't_ ) _,_ that the school should close early. Not helped by the fact that Umbridge is, uh,  making friends in the Forbidden Forest.

 

The fourteen year old absently wondered if that woman was found yet, as she pulled out another weed. She eyed it, her stomach growling, and bit the root.

 

"Pwua! Not good! Nope!" Elle spat it out and threw the weed in the growing pile. She would have to bag that for Uncle Vernon to burn. ( _“-you try to use your freakishness on us, you'll end up with the weeds you-”_ )  She shook her head absently causing her messy shoulder length hair to tickle her face, and impatiently, Elle pushed it back. Sweat dripped from her face, causing her to scowl at the sun, then yelp at the pain. Hermione would scold her for that little bit of foolishness.

 

Elle stretched, tired, and carefully eyed the sky. Not a cloud in sight, just an owl headed towards her, warping slightly due to the heat. Really, why would an owl be flyin-

 

Oh. An _owl_. As soon as she realized what that meant, Elle raised her arm. The barn owl landed casually on her arm, cooing at her. She easily took the offered letter, and opened it. The owl flew off.

 

_Miss Lily D. Monkey-Potter,_

 

_Gringott's respectfully asks you to arrive at our building May 17th, 19XX at 1530._

 

_The Will of Lord Sirius Black of the Most Noble and Pure House will be opened and read. Be prompt, and report to Goblin Kicksharp for directions._

 

_Do not be late, we will not wait for any missing persons._

 

_Ragnorak of the Bloodletters_

 

_Goblin King and Bank Master_

 

 

 

...That was today. 1530 is 3:30 pm. It is currently two. Right. Wait, what's this Monkey business about? Elle rubbed her face in thought, then shrugged. She can always ask Hermione later. In the mean time, she needed to rush to get ready.

 

Elle walked into the house, and took a cold shower. She never did bother getting used to hot showers after first year, it just made the adjustment worse. Since her aunt wasn't home, she took a fifteen minute shower instead of a five minute one. She dried her hair quickly with the towel designated to her, and headed to her room.

 

She ignored the robes, it was way too hot for them, and grabbed a baggy white button up, the black slacks, and suspenders to keep the pants up. Madam Malkin insisted she'd grow into the school uniform. She was not growing into them. These were, to her annoyance, from second year.

 

Elle pulled on her ratty shoes, and jogged to the road, shoving her wand up. She took a step back as the Knight bus pulled to a stop in front of her. A stranger ( _Stan was recovering from Azkaban, that was right_ ) looked out, "Where to?"

 

"Gringott's." Elle shifted her weight without thinking, when Hedwig landed on her. The man blinked, but weirder things have happened. "We can let you off at the Leaky Cauldron."

 

Elle agreed, fighting down her embarrassed blush _(of course they won't go through the alley_ ) _,_ and gave him the money.

 

One nausea inducing ride, an uncomfortable rush through the pub, and a quick walk to the bank later, Elle blinked at a goblin that was her height. "Could you be Kicksharp?"

 

He grunted with a nod, walking and gesturing her to follow. "No interruptions, wait for me afterwards, no violence, no magic." He disappeared through a doorway.

 

Elle headed in to the room after him, startled to see Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, and Snape there. Dumbledore looked equally as startled to see her. Tonks, and Mr. Weasley was also there, on a second glance. She waved awkwardly at Mr. Weasley, who waved cheerfully back.

 

"My dear-" Dumbledore smiled at her gently, but was interrupted by another goblin. "Quiet in the Reading Room." The headmaster leaned back, twinkling at the nonplussed goblin.

 

Elle sat in the only spare chair, and the goblin tapped a scroll. It was prefaced by a lot of legalese, but then: "to Albus Dumbledore, I bequeath a thousand galleons to the development of Hogwarts. To Remus Lupin, I bequeath to you, five thousand galleons, the Black Cottage, and my cousin's hand in marriage."

 

Here, Remus blushed and Tonks beamed, and they held hands. Elle gave them a thumbs up. "To Nymphadora Tonks, I bequeath to you the House of Black, and the title of Lady Black." Tonks looked shocked and shot Elle a concerned look. Elle smiled at her automatically, wondering why she looked that way. "To Arthur Weasley, I give you five thousand galleons."

 

Mr. Weasley looked about to faint. "To Severus Snape, I bequeath to you the Black Potion's books and secrets in the understanding that he improves the Wolfsbane potion." Snape closed his eyes, his hands shaking. Elle carefully did not look at him. No matter what, she did not like him.

 

"To my darling goddaughter, I bequeath to you the truth, and the items to take you to the truth. This is my will, so mote it be."

 

For several moments, it was quiet. Then, Elle got up, and followed a gesturing Kicksharp. He took her to another room and pulled out a letter.

 

_Elle, my baby girl,_

 

_I have something to confess. And it will be hard to read, and unfair, because I wrote this in case I die._

 

_James Potter is not your father. I don't know where your father is, but I know where your brother is. His name by the way is Monkey D. Luffy. He is two years older than you._

 

_First, let my explain that there is more than one world, and I ended up in a beautiful world by a spell creation accident. I met your father, and he told me he has a son. We didn't fall in love, but I did get pregnant. I can't bring myself to be ashamed because my “shameful” actions brought me you._

 

_When I got back and found I was pregnant, my best friend proposed to me to limit my disgrace in the Wizarding World. I accepted. We never fell in love, but we were happy._

 

_James loves you like his own, but I suspect he is dead now as well. He would lay down his life before any dark force got to us. He loves you. He never got the chance to blood adopt you, but he would have in a heartbeat. But, I want to give you a choice._

 

_I gave the goblins a way to send you to your half brother, but it is one way, and there is sacrifice. Your magic. It is a hard choice, but it is one for you. I don't want to keep your family away from you._

 

_I love you so, so much. I never wanted to leave you. I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. I wish that the world is fair, that you grew up with me to tell you personally. I wish I could see what you look like. How you have grown. I wish the world is fair, but the world has never been easy. I love you, and I am so proud of you, because I believe in you._

 

_Your Uncle James and I will love you always,_

_Lily Potter_

 

 

Elle sniffed, carefully folding the letter and placing it in her pocket. She took a deep breath, mind reeling. So James Potter is not her father. Okay. That is a bit of a shock. But she didn't know him, all she really felt was a twinge in that old wound.

 

Kicksharp cleared his throat, "The ritual will send you to the closest place to your brother. It is one way, and your magic will be taken as payment."

 

"Can I bring my Owl?" Elle felt that was an important question. Hedwig is family, and she wouldn't even consider anything without her.

 

He raised an eyebrow, sneer growing impatient. "Yes, you will have to sacrifice some blood from both of you. Also, Lord Black left a fruit for you called Mirage Mirage no Devil Fruit. If you eat it, you can make illusions, but you will drown in water. You have an hour to decide." He left quickly.

 

Elle sat back, but jolted up immediately at the clicking. She opened up the window, and Hedwig flew gracefully in. "Hedwig, what do I do? I know I have friends here, but I want to know my half-brother. I... I want family."

 

Hedwig cooed at her, and Elle buried her face in her feathers. "What is keeping me here?" She wasn't sure if she had excuses from fear or valid reasons.

 

An hour later, Elle sighed. She would refuse. She has too much responsibility, her friends would be sad. Hedwig hopped on her shoulder as Elle stood up. The door opened and Kicksharp walked in. "I..."

 

_What is keeping her here? Voldemort is dead._

 

"I..."

 

_She doesn't even use her magic much. She does everything the hard way without even thinking about it._

 

"I've decided..."

 

_Ron and Hermione will understand. They know how much she struggles under the weight of the wizarding world._

 

"To..."

 

_Is she really doing this? Has she gone mad? But, she will never get this chance again._

 

"I'm going through with the ritual. Can I have some parchment to write my goodbyes, and have someone send them?" Elle said it quickly, refusing to change her mind. Kicksharp pointed at the desk she ignored. After ten minutes of writing, she handed the letter to the goblin.

 

She looked forwards to her future.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Hermione and Ron,_

 

_You lot will be very mad at me, but I'm leaving for good. I will miss you two the most. I am going on a new adventure, and I am happy with my decision. I love you guys. I would take you two with me, but we both know you two are ready to settle down, that you two are tired. I understand._

 

_Name a kid after me, alright? Please forgive me one day._

 

_Tell my goodbyes to everyone!_

 

_Your friend,_

_Lily D. Monkey-Potter_

 


	2. A Generally Tiresome Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nami joins the crew, Elle is exhausted and lowkey angry, and not much happens.
> 
> Also I own neither Harry Potter or One Piece.

**Chapter 1: TBD**

 

Elle lay on the cobblestone road with Hedwig sitting on her stomach. The ritual was very painful and long. Her back hurts from the runes they had to carve and the absence of magic didn't help much. Her finger stopped bleeding, though, so cheers to that. Elle blinked blankly at the sky, unsure where to start. There was no avoiding it, the fruit is the best starting place. She would have to eat the gross looking fruit.

 

Elle sat up and shoved the weird thing in her mouth. The taste was like a pepper up potion, and the texture was smooth and sharp almost like glass. Elle carefully ate it to avoid cutting her throat. She felt a settling in the empty place where her magic was. Hedwig cooed at her, and Elle smiled, “I'm okay, girl. Let me just practice a bit.”

 

Elle looked at a small rock, and concentrated. A pull of that shimmering something, a bit of tiredness, and then an almost mouse came into focus. Hedwig let out an alarmed hoot, and Elle smiled. “Yeah, I need lots of practice. You're certainly correct.”

 

Elle carefully stood up, and stretched out her arms. Her whole body was sore, but she pushed through it. Still stretching, Elle looked around, and saw an odd looking town. She started to walk towards it, then stopped. Her shoes were busted, and were hurting her feet. With a disgusted sigh, she tossed them to the side. Her feet had plenty of callouses from chores, so she didn't really need them. Elle continued into the town, and stopped the nearest person. “Excuse me, do you know where Monkey D. Luffy might be?”

 

The man in blue and white nodded. “You'll find him in the tavern. He won't be in town long.” Elle listened to his directions, and headed off. With copious amounts of help from Hedwig, they found the place. The tavern was clean looking, and she barely hesitated before opening the door. “Excuse me, but I am looking for Monkey D. Luffy?”

 

“Shishishi, that's me.” A boy with messy black hair, messy enough to match hers, put a hand on a straw hat. He had a scar under his eye, and a wide grin. “What d'ya want?”

 

Unknown to both of them, the two with Luffy looked on in shock or interest. The person who just came in was young, with extremely messy black hair, a lightning bolt scar on their forehead, and a face similar to Zoro's new captain's face.

 

Elle shook her head, filled with a sudden shyness and some fear. “No, erm. I'm, uh.” She pulled out her mother's letter. “I, uh, I'm your sister. Um.”

 

Luffy frowned, “Nope. I only have two brothers. I don't remember you.”

 

Elle frowned too, caught flatfooted by his total confidence. “Here, read this. My mother left me this letter, and while I didn't know it was possible to have children outside of marriage, she did. We have the same dad.”

 

Luffy walked over, reading through the letter. Then, brow furrowed, he read it again. He looked up with an unreadable look on his face. Elle took a step back from him, prepared to run. Luffy beamed, and looked towards the really strong and scary looking guy, “Hey Zoro! I'm a little brother! How cool is that?”

 

Zoro shrugged, not particularly caring. Coby beamed, “Congratulations, Luffy!” Elle blankly grabbed the letter and read it out loud, . Luffy blinked, then laughed. “You caught me! I can't read. But, you're Ellie?”

 

“Monkey D. Elle.” She shuffled, feeling a bit awkward. Luffy pulled his arm around her shoulders. “I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates! That's Zoro, my first mate. I don't know who pink hair is, shishishi. Hey, Zoro, this is my little sister, Ellie!”

 

Elle tensed slightly, “Nice to meet you all.” She wondered if she was allowed to pull away, Ron never did unless he was annoyed with his brothers. Zoro stood up, breaking her out of her thoughts, “We should be leaving before the Marines actually attack us.”

 

Luffy nodded cheerfully, “Okay. It was nice to meet a family member, Ellie.” He started walking out the door with Zoro. Elle couldn't believe they were going to leave ( _yes, she could, she doesn't dese-_ ) after she gave everything to find him. But what could she do? No, she refused.

 

“Hey, take me with you! I want to join your crew.” Elle clenched her jaw. “I don't eat much, and I know how to sew and clean.” Luffy and Zoro looked back at her, then looked at each other. Luffy laughed his strange laugh. “What are you waiting for then? Let's go!”

 

After they left the dock with the marines saluting them, Elle frowned thoughtfully. “Marines sure are weirdos.” Zoro and Luffy nodded in agreement, and they took a moment to muse over the strangeness of marines.

 

Hedwig swooped down to land on Elle's shoulder. Luffy grinned, “What's that? A snack for later?” Elle scowled, “No one touches Hedwig, she's family.” She was appeased when Luffy nodded in understanding. You don't eat family, after all.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next day, Elle was sewing the sail back together. A weird bird bit into it, but now it was their lunch, so fair trade. Luffy plopped next to her, “What foods do you like?”

 

Elle paused her stitching to think. “Um, I'll eat anything. I never bothered to figure out what I like or don't like. All food tastes good if you're hungry enough.” Luffy threw his head back in laughter, “That's true.”

 

“Do you fight, Ellie?” Zoro glanced at her lazily. Elle shook her head, “I can run really fast, but everyone is stronger than me.” She looked up in thought. “Yeah, I like being fast.”

 

Zoro turned to look at her. Then crooked an eye at his captain. ' _You should teach her._ ' Luffy tilted his head, then shook it. ' _No, I can't teach my style.'_ Zoro looked at the sky, then sighed. “Listen to everything I say, don't complain, and don't ask me to teach you my style.”

 

Elle's head shot up from biting the string, and undid a bit of her work. “You'll teach me?”

 

Zoro shrugged. “You need to know how to fight if you wanna be a pirate. I doubt you are suited to swords. At least you can learn how to defend yourself.”

 

Luffy ruffled his little sister's hair. “Don't worry! Zoro is super strong.”

 

Elle was worrying. What if she was bad?

 

The week after showed her that it didn't matter who or what you are, starting a training regiment is total hell. Elle was so exhausted she barely blinked when Luffy got carried off.

 

Since she wasn't that strong yet, Zoro left her to guard the not so great ship. After night fell, her brother and Zoro came walking up with a redheaded woman. Zoro was limping. Luffy gaped at their ship then looked angry. “Where's our ship!?”

 

Oh. Right. Elle peeled back her practice illusion. “Sorry Luffy. I wanted to practice my devil fruit power.”

 

Zoro joined his captain in gaping at her. The redhead looked tired, but smiled at her nonetheless. “I'm Nami, I guess I'm your new crew member. Nice to meet you...?”

 

“Elle.” By this time, Luffy and Zoro calmed down and Luffy bounced towards her. “What fruit? Did you eat it while we were gone? Was it an accident?”

 

Elle stepped back in alarm from his sudden movement towards her, then shrugged. “The Mirage fruit, and I ate it before I found you in the other town. It was gross. It was a gift from my dead godfather, so no accident.”

 

As Elle was double checking that she answered everything, Nami looked thoughtful. “Illusions? That's a pretty malleable power.”

 

Elle shrugged while setting up the boat the way Luffy and Zoro taught her. “I can't make it be touched, and I can't make anything I haven't seen my self. It has its limits.”

 

After correcting Elle and showing her a better way, Nami looked thoughtful, “Still, you could make more than one version while fighting, or you could distract someone while stealing.”

 

“Zoro is teaching me to defend myself,” Elle focused on the fighting, not bothering to listen to the rest, “though I'm not really suited to the sword style.”

 

Nami looked thoughtful, but dropped the conversation as they sailed off.   
  


The next day, Nami joined Zoro and taught her how to use a staff. It wasn't comfortable, but it would do. Elle still felt like dying, after.

 

The voyage to the next place wasn't horribly long. Luffy slowly stopped startling Elle, and Zoro and Nami got along pretty well when they had a mutual goal. Elle still had feelings about how much she gets touched now. She just stuffed those emotions down.

 

They left their boat when they got to shore, and Elle found herself nervous about fighting thousands of people. She was relieved when it turned out that Ussop was lying. Her estimation of him shot up when he fed them in apology. He eyed her curiously as she ate her small serving. “What are you, ten? Aren't you a bit young to be on a ship, Elle?”

 

Elle looked up to answer, but Luffy beat her to it, “Nah, Ellie's pretty strong for a ten year old.”

 

Elle frowned a bit, about to correct them both. Zoro interrupted her, though. “Besides, her being ten doesn't matter. She learns quickly and she's smart.”

 

Smart for a ten year old. Elle twitched. Nami, of all people, nodded. “Yeah, and she's pretty quiet for a ten year old too, so it's not like she's annoying.”

 

Her captain and crew mate eyed Ussop meaningfully. He paled and changed the subject. Elle just gaped at them in annoyance. She tugged Zoro's hakamaka thing lightly, “Can I go for a walk?”

 

“Yeah, don't get lost and run if someone tries anything.”

 

Elle left them in disgust. She stomped down the road, wishing Hedwig wasn't hunting. Sure, she knows she short, but she can't be that short. Is it the way she acted? It really was irritating. She wandered for hours, when she decided to head to the shore.

 

It really was unfortunate she chose the wrong shoreline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know some spots are awkward, but if they are unbearably so, let me know please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
